1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible stands, frames, or supports which fold substantially flat when in the collapsed configuration. The present invention particularly relates to flat-folding, collapsible stands, frames, or supports which receive and retain thereon an object having a specially configured base portion. The present invention more particularly relates to a portable miter saw having a specially configured base portion and a flat-folding, collapsible stand configured to removably receive the base portion.
2. Description of the Invention Background
A number of stands or frames have been designed to raise a work piece or a machine to a desired height. By raising an object above the ground, the object may be worked on or used safely and comfortably. An example of such a stand or frame is depicted in United States Design Patent Application No. 29/002,744. That design may be used to support a work piece above the ground or may be adapted to removably mount a machine.
It is also desirable that an elevating stand or frame be transportable. For example, carpenters building a structure at a remote job site desire a work stand or machine support which may be easily transported to and from the site while occupying a minimum of space in transit. Therefore, many stands or supports have leg members which are moveable between a first position, wherein the leg members extend and the object is raised above the ground, and a second position, wherein the leg members are disposed such that the stand or support occupies a smaller space. However, many of these stands or supports are unusable in the second position because they will not lie flat on a surface.
In addition, because stands or supports are commonly constructed of lightweight materials and/or may be used to support relatively heavy loads, it is known to use some type of support members to reinforce the legs of the stand or support to prevent the stand or support from wobbling or collapsing. When such reinforcing or support members are included on the stand or support, the design may become somewhat complex and a number of steps may be required to change the orientation of the stand or support between the first and the second positions.
Considering the above, one object of the present invention is to provide a work stand or machine support which is collapsible from an unfolded configuration, in which the legs extend from the stand, to a folded configuration, in which the legs are disposed closer to the supported object. A second object of the present invention is to provide a work stand or machine support which lies substantially flat when in the folded configuration. An additional object is to provide a stand or support which includes support members to reinforce the legs, the support members being designed so that changing the stand or support between the folded and the unfolded positions may be accomplished with a minimum number of steps.